School Ties And Blood Ties
by nerosredqueen
Summary: Short one-shot, mild VxD. Dante has a scrap with a boy at school, Vergil gives him a lecture! Rated T for swears, please R&R!


Dante turned his head to the side and spit a gob of saliva mixed with blood from his mouth. The other boy's fist had sucker punched him, giving him a good wallop, but nothing too serious. Dante wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and spoke "Not bad for a preppy boy like you."

"Fuck you, you fucking Sparda scum. Why don't you just go back to where ever it is you came from, freak!"

"Your judgments interest me not. But when you talk about my brother in such a way you're asking for a whole world of shit, motherfucker."

The boy hadn't the chance to respond before Dante was on top of him, waling down blows one after the other until, thankfully, Vergil, the principle, and any teachers that were around ran over to pull him off the antagonizing young man; lucky for him.

Dante sat down on the toilet, Vergil tending to the cut on the corner of his mouth with a wet cloth.

"Mother is going to go ballistic when she hears you were in another fight and got suspended again. This is our graduating year, Dante, you promised her and father you would be different."

"It was a special situation!" Dante protested, playfully making a grab for Vergil's nose. "That kid pissed me off, Verge, what did you want me to do?"

"Stop that." Vergil batted him away and continued his attention on Dante's face. "I want you to be the bigger person and walk away. Who gives a shit what some kid at school has to say. They're just different than us, they don't understand. They're ignorant."

"That's no excuse for saying that shit." Dante winced as Vergil patted his cut. "Ow! Take it easy will you?"

"There's no excuse for you being suspended nearly twenty times in the past four years of high school either. You're batting average is five times per year. You would have had your ass expelled long ago if it wasn't for Mother pleading your case and bargaining with the principle."

"Yeah, she's a saint and I'm the son of the devil, I've heard this before. And that principle can suck my fucking cock."

"Must you be so brash?"

"Must you be such a pussy?" Dante moved his face out of the way of Vergil's open handed slap. "Missed me." He taunted.

"Being responsible doesn't make me…a pussy, as you so delinquently put it; it makes me smarter than you. I pick my battles; I don't partake in foolishness simply because I like to fight."

"Why not? It feels so good to give a punk like that his what-for."

"Aren't you listening? Because it's stupid, you're being stupid, as usual. You have no idea how much…"

"Mom worries about me? Yeah, I've heard that one before too."

"I was going to say that you have no idea how much _I_ worry about you. But, you're right on her part too. You're stressful."

"It had to be done."

"No, not at the expense of you getting into trouble it didn't. It's not that important."

"He said one thing too many." Dante's voice was staring to sound irritated.

"I thought you told him you didn't care what he had to say about you."

"I don't, jackass, he was talking about you. Said you were a fag, among other things. I'm not listening to anyone talk shit about my brother."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Dante, but I don't need you to protect my honor, much like yourself I'm not preoccupied with what mere humans have to say about me at all."

"You think I overreacted, uh?" Dante smiled, looking up at his older brother.

Vergil lightly smiled back at him and gave him the symbol for 'just a little bit' with his fingers. "I think you're ok now. It was a little cut but you'll live to beat the shit out of some poor dumb human boy another day."

"I don't need stitches?" Dante joked standing from the toilet he was sitting on.

"No, not this time….Dante, please be careful in the future."

"You think you'll always be this worried about me?"

"Always. You think you'll always be this eager to defend me?"

"It's me and you against the world, bro." Dante makes another playful gab for his nose.

Vergil watches after him as he leaves the bathroom. "Dante." He whispers to himself, smiling.

* * *

Just a little short something that struck me. Nothing too much, just an inspired drabbel from RPing. Hope you liked it!


End file.
